1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for manufacturing plastic parts, in particular plastic parts consisting of several individual parts, according to the preamble of the independent patent claims.
2. Description of the Art
Devices are known form the state of the art, which are suitable for manufacturing parts which consist of one or more plastic components.